


The Two R's and Two S's

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Multi, Seaborne and Roach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents who are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two R's and Two S's

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Tabs. In which I am so grateful for.

The agency was a complete mess today. It was always like this during the rotation periods. Everyone trying to find their new partners for the following two years.  
Rose looked to see if here damn scanning card was in the inside pocket of her leather jacket. It fit her in all the right places. It was her favorite one. It had gone on all her missions, even the ones that had her in the Sahara.

Having everything in order she watched behind her tinted sunglasses as everyone scrambled around. She was fine and ready to go. Rose also knew that her partner was too. They had no need to meet up and introduce each other. Outside of two other Agents, Rose and her new partner Smiles, were the most experienced and talented. They had worked with in the same missions before and knew each other well.

Speaking of the other two agents she saw them walking in. Everyone stopped and watched. If you were in the agency for at least a few minutes you knew these guys. They went by R and S. One was very tall and wore tinted glasses all the time. The other was a bit shorter but still tall.( Yes that meant his partner was a giant. ) He always wore a nice suit. His facial hair had changed from time to time, but his favorite was a small thin mustache.

Most of the women in the agency swooned for them. They were handsome, Rose knew that. In fact she knew them very well. Most of the ladies and even some of them men would love to know just how well.

As they walked passed Rose all three tilted their heads in acknowledgement. Rose took her place and followed the two tall sexy men. All the while people looked on in admiration, jealousy, and even love.

They headed up the stairs and into Rose’s office. In her chair sat her partner.

He always wore fantastic clothing. If Rose would be honest he was better looking then R and S.

Today he wore a nice fitting white buttoned up shirt. With two vests. One grey and the other brown. The grey was buttoned up with the brown open and looking amazing. His jeans were tight as always. Everything looking like it was all done by a designer.

In one room stood all the important agents, the two R’s and the two S’s. The most envied, the most desired, the most loved.

Rose turned and looked out her doorway. People were still looking, still gawking. Slowly she closed the door.

There was something that no one knew, not even the agency. When the world was blind from them they were not what they seemed.

“Rose did you see it last night?”

She bit her bottom lip. Slowly she took her sunglasses off, she nodded to the men.

“Oh My God I did! I mean did you see Norman Reedus? His sexy self killing all those walkers.”

What the world did not know was they were the biggest dorks EVER!


End file.
